I Think Of You
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: There's only one person that's always on Kendall's mind. Kogan.


**Title: I Think Of You**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: There's only one person that's always on Kendall's mind. Kogan.**

**Dedication: This is for you... BTRLover17. Because it's always been **_**you**_**. Thank you. **

For as long as Kendall Knight could remember Logan Mitchell had always been there. Whether it was to help him study for a test or to just hold him like he did when his father walked out on their family.

Logan Mitchell was Kendall's Hero. He always had been, and Kendall knew he loved him. He just hadn't said anything yet. He knew it was long overdue. It was overdue the day he realized his feelings for the smaller boy. But for some reason Kendall would always get nervous and wouldn't be able to tell Logan how he felt. But no more. It was time to tell him.

He knew it could go badly. He knew Logan could turn on him, scream how much he hated him and how he would never love a loser like Kendall. But he knew, just _knew_ he had to try. Otherwise he would live his whole life alone, wondering, _what if?_

So Kendall planned on telling him. He left a note for Logan to meet him on the roof of the Palm Woods. Kendall was already there, looking up at the stars, he had never seen them shinning so brightly. He could make out Orion perfectly. It had always been his favorite constellation and just seeing it shinning at him now gave him hope. Hope that this would work out for the better, and that he was doing the right thing.

Kendall wasn't even sure how he was going to tell him, what was he gonna say: Oh you're the one; I've been waiting my whole damn life for you? No, he could just tell him that he loved him.

"I love you Logan." It felt right to say it. It felt _good_.

"Kendall?" A small voice asked from the fire escape stairs. Logan stood a few yards away before walking towards Kendall.

"I got your note, it said you had something important to tell me." Logan said moving till he was standing a few feet away from Kendall with his back turned. He took a deep breath and turned around looking into Logan's eyes.

And all the breath was stolen from him, ripped from his lungs. Kendall didn't realize that just _seeing_ Logan was going to make telling him so difficult. So impossible. Grief washed through Kendall's body and heart.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter." _I don't matter. _Kendall turned away from Logan and wrapped his arms around himself, to keep him warm from the shiver running through his veins. He would never tell Logan, he would take the secret to his grave. Large tears ran down his cheeks and he looked up into the sky. Spider-like fingers gripped Kendall's forearm and turned the boy around so that he was facing his captor.

"Kendall... " Logan whispered looking at the boy crying before him.

"Oh god Kendall, please you can tell me anything." Logan had only seen Kendall cry once before, and that was when his dad walked out on him.

Kendall stole a deep breath before wiping his eyes with his black long-sleeve shirt.

"I can't tell you Logie. I can never tell you this. You wouldn't understand, you would _hate_ me. And I can't live with you hating me. I just _can't!_" Kendall shouted trying to pull away but Logan wouldn't let him. Logan pulled Kendall into a fierce hug before mumbling:

"Kenny you know I would _never_ hate you. No matter what, I promise," he said clinging desperately to the taller boy, the boy he had always viewed as his Knight in Shinning Armor.

Kendall's warm breath hit Logan's ear as the boy sobbed out. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist fisting the material, digging his nails into the boy's soft, pale skin.

"Just tell me Kendall, please tell me." Logan begged, he needed to know what was wrong with his best friend. What he was getting _so_ worked up with. Kendall sniffed and whispered into his ear softly,

"I love you Logan, always have, always will." Logan froze, his hands stopped running comfortingly up and down Kendall's back and he gripped Kendall's shoulders before pulling away to look into the boy's green eyes.

"What did you say?" Logan asked quietly staring maddeningly into Kendall's eyes, searching for a joke, or a lie.

"I said I love you Logie. You're the only person I have ever loved."

"No you don't... there's no way you would ever love someone like me. No way you would ever think of me like that," Logan said smiling sadly trying to pull out of Kendall's grip. It was the taller boy's turn to pull Logan back into his eyes. Large, rough hands went to cup Logan's face gently before moving in to place a small chaste kiss on the smart boy's soft lips.

"Logan, everytime I think... I think of you." Logan smiled widely tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Oh now don't you cry too," Kendall joked through his own tears. Logan giggled and hiccuped before pulling Kendall into another breath-taking hug.

"I'm crying cause I'm happy you idiot," Logan said, hands laced around Kendall's neck. The taller boy nuzzled Logan's hair just above his ear before nibbling on the flesh.

Logan pulled away blushing and green collided with brown, the earth in peace and in sync as Logan crashed his lips to Kendall's in a bruising passion. Kendall returned the kiss sliding his tongue along the seam of Logan's plump lips begging for entrance. The genius granted him the access he so longed for and their mouths battled, each mapping out the other's mouth, before breaking apart. Their foreheads resting agaisnt each other both smiling, dired tears on thier dimpled cheeks.

"God Kendall, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that? To say you love me and have you mean it?" Logan ran his fingers through his Kendall's hair, reveling in the softness.

"Logie, please tell me you love me too? I need to know. But, I'll understand if you don't love-"

"Kenny, shut up. You talk to much," Logan said cutting off Kendall's ridiculous rant. Kendall blushed and looked down. Logan gently lifted his chin and kissed him once again on the lips, and then on the nose.

"I love you Kendall Francis Knight. I think of you all the time. I see you in my dreams and I feel you everywhere. When I'm alone I can see your eyes and you're all I'll ever need, all I'll ever _want_." Logan said pulling running his hands down Kendall's sides and moving to grip his hand in Kendall's. The taller boy squeezed and brough the thin fingers to his lips and gently kissed Logan's fingertips.

"I love you to Logan. God, I don't know what I would have done if you had rejected me. So what does this mean? What are we?" Logan smirked moving to kiss Kendall's neck before resting his head against Kendall's chest.

"Well I _thought_ this meant we were boyfriends, lovers. But if you want I can just go ask Carlos out, I'm sure he'd just _love_ to date me-" Kendall growled deep in his throat and pulled Logan flush against him, gripping his hips with one hands and wretching back Logan's hair playfully with the other moving to speak into his ear.

"Don't. You. Dare. You're mine Logie, got it?" Logan giggled.

"You'll love me forever, right Kendall?"

"And _ever _baby."

"Good cause you're all I want. I love you Kenny." Logan said nuzzling back into his boyfriend's chest, while Kendall looked at the stars resting his head on his lover's head.

"I love you too Logie."

**P.S. I hope you liked this. I hope it made you proud. Sorry if it sucked, I'm not really a Kogan fan. **

**MyHeroRaven**


End file.
